


Nuits blanches à Tortuga

by Melie



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On ne pouvait donc plus se promener tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Tortuga de nuit sans tomber sur un James ou un autre ?"</p><p>Le capitaine Hook se trouve à Tortuga pour affaires. Des affaires qui ne concernent ni Jack, ni Norrington, ce qui n'empêchera pas ces derniers de s'y trouver mêlés...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Bonsoir, Jack."

Le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ se figea et grimaça.

On ne pouvait donc plus se promener tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Tortuga de nuit sans tomber sur un James ou un autre ? Certes, sa rencontre avec le Commodore s'était fort bien terminée. Et il ne la regrettait nullement. Loin de là.

Mais ce James-ci, c'était une autre histoire.

Il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bonsoir, capitaine !"

Il était seul. Un grand manteau rouge. Et toujours ce crochet… l'inévitable crochet qu'il caressait de son autre main. Il aurait tout de même pu opter pour quelque chose de plus pacifique…

Sans oublier le regard bleu acier qui le transperçait. Il n'avait encore rien fait, pourtant…

Hook se rapprocha en quelques pas.

"Quelle surprise… de tous les ports, de toutes les mers, il a fallut que j'amarre dans celui où vous vous trouviez…  
\- Les coïncidences, des fois…  
\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore "égaré" votre bâtiment, Jack. Je serai très fâché de vous retrouver à bord du mien…  
\- Non non, il est quelque part…"

Jack agita les bras dans le vague, sans lâcher la bouteille de rhum.

"… par là."

L'homme au crochet hocha la tête.

"Tant mieux, tant mieux…  
\- Pourtant, nous avons passé de bons moments…"

Le silence glacial suffit à décider Jack de changer de sujet.

"… sinon, comment vont les affaires ?  
\- Bien, bien… elles sont même en phases de s'améliorer ?  
\- Oh ? fit Sparrow d'une mine intéressée.  
\- J'ai sans doute trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de ce sale gamin…"

Le poing du capitaine Hook se serra, et Jack aurait pu jurer que le crochet avait fait de même.

"Tant mieux pour vous… mmh, je vais vous laisser… j'ai… un ami à retrouver."

Avec un peu de chance, Norrington serait toujours dans le même bar… peut-être assez soûl pour ne pas l'arrêter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sparrow préférait ne pas s'attarder ici. Il fit mine de s'en aller en titubant.

"Jack."

Mais le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ était soudainement devenu sourd et tituba un peu plus vite. D'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû emprunter autant de choses dans la cabine de Hook lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le capitaine ne devait pas se servir de ses crochets en or si souvent que ça, non ?

En parlant de crochet. Jack se retrouva très rapidement dos au mur, avec une égratignure sur la joue et le visage du capitaine James Hook très, très près du sien. Il déglutit.

"Oh, vous m'avez appelé ?"

Le capitaine au crochet sourit. Un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

"Peut-être devriez-vous monter de nouveau à bord de mon bâtiment, Jack. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous recevoir avec toute la chaleur qu'il convient…"

Jack regretta de ne pas avoir vendu les crochets beaucoup, beaucoup plus cher.

"CAPITAIIIIIINE !"

Hook leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas en arrière, et Sparrow put de nouveau respirer.

"CAPITAIIIIIIIIINE !  
\- Ici, Mouche…, soupira l'homme au crochet.  
\- CAPI… mon capitaine ! On l'a trouvé !"

Jack n'attendit pas le reste de la conversation pour filer sans demander son reste. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les James qu'il connaisse tentent chaque fois de le réduire en charpie ? Et encore, il arrivait généralement à raisonner Norrington…

* * *

Hook compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

"On l'a trouvé, mon capitaine, haleta un Mouche essoufflé. Le Black Pearl. Il est amarré…"

Trois.

"C'est inutile, Mouche. Je viens juste de croiser son capitaine, et nous avons pu régler notre… différent. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici."

Le second ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Mais monsieur… et la… et la…"

Il chuchota.

"Et la sorcière, mon capitaine ?  
\- Je sais où elle se trouve."

Et il n'avait pas même eu besoin d'éventrer qui que ce soit. Les pirates de Tortuga étaient si bavards… tant qu'on leur payait à boire.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à lever le camp. En espérant que cette Tia Dalma était aussi douée que le prétendaient les racontars…

James sourit.

 

Peut-être serait-il bientôt débarrassé d'une épine nommée Peter Pan…

Suivi de son fidèle second, le capitaine Hook regagna tranquillement son navire.  



	2. La sorcière

Mouche détestait les marécages. Et celui-ci n'était pas des plus avenants. Oh, certes, il était fort possible que, de jour, il présente un très beau spectacle. Mais de nuit… avec toutes ces ombres indéterminées… non.

Mouche détestait les marécages. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

A l'avant de la barque que lui et d'autres pirates faisaient avancer, leur capitaine affichait une mine indifférente. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le but de leur voyage, il se leva et entra dans la hutte, les épaules droites, les bras croisés derrière le dos, sa main valide tenant le crochet.

L'intérieur n'était pas non plus des plus avenants. Habitué aux repaires de pirates, Mouche ne se serait jamais laissé effrayé par quelques têtes ou formes indéfinies enfermées dans des bocaux, encore moins par des os dispersés ici et là. Mais il préférait tout de même la propreté relative du navire de Hook.

Chose étrange, Mouche et son capitaine étaient seuls dans la pièce. Tandis que Hook l'explorait, Mouche restait sur le seuil de la porte.

"Euh… capitaine ?  
\- Oui, Mouche ?  
\- Elle est peut-être absente…"

Hook n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un petit sourire. Mouche ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question lorsque la sorcière descendit les escaliers.

Mouche s'était toujours méfié des sorcières. Oh, évidemment, son capitaine ne serait pas dupe, et il obtiendrait ce qu'il souhaitait, le pirate n'en avait aucun doute. Mais il s'était toujours méfié des sorcières, et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

"Capitaine James Hook, dit la femme en souriant. Il est presque étonnant que vous ne soyez pas venu plus tôt."

Le capitaine s'inclina.

"Madame. Vous savez donc ce qui m'amène auprès de vous…  
\- Une épine dans votre pied. Une épine nommée Peter.  
\- Peter Pan."

Le poing gauche du capitaine se serra, avant de se porter convulsivement à l'extrêmité de son bras droit, où ce qui avait autrefois été une main était désormais - et depuis si longtemps - un crochet. Crochet que la sorcière - Mouche ne l'avait presque pas vue approcher - saisit dans une main, presque tendrement, avant de le caresser de l'autre.

"Il serait presque plus efficace de me demander de réparer cela…"

Une lueur d'envie passa dans les yeux de Hook, qui reprirent bientôt leur teinte habituelle.

"Je doute que vous y puissiez quelque chose. De plus, ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

La sorcière lâcha le crochet et recula, s'asseyant sur une table.

"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi j'accepterais de faire du mal à un pauvre gamin ?"

Hook fit un signe de tête à Mouche, qui fit un signe de tête aux pirates restés à l'extérieur. Bientôt, le coffre et l'or étaient au milieu de la pièce - pièce que les autres pirates avaient rapidement quitté. La sorcière l'examina, prit quelques pièces dans ses mains, joua avec, tout en soutenant le regard du capitaine.

"Je doute que cela soit suffisant. De plus, ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

Agacement furtif dans les yeux de l'homme au crochet. Mouche eut presque un mouvement de recul. Le capitaine était pourtant de bonne humeur, jusque là.

"Et puis-je savoir, demanda Hook en se rapprochant de la sorcière, ce qui vous agréerait ?  
\- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer, James Hook ?  
\- Les merveilles du Pays Imaginaire sont innombrables… je pourrais vous capturer une sirène.  
\- Elle ne survivrait pas bien longtemps ici. De plus, j'ai une certaine affection pour les créatures marines…  
\- Peut-être y existe-t-il certaines… plantes qui vous sont inconnues et qui vous intéresseraient ?  
\- J'en doute fort, capitaine…"

Depuis l'entrée de la sorcière, Mouche avait eu l'impression d'être complètement oublié. Impression qui ne faisait que se renforcer depuis quelques minutes. Comme s'il appartenait à un autre monde. Hook était à présent tout près de la sorcière, et lui caressait la joue du dos de son crochet, ses yeux bleus rivés dans ceux de la femme. Peut-être aurait-il dû sortir de la pièce, mais l'idée de laisser son capitaine seul avec la sorcière ne l'enchantait guère.

"Je pourrais vous emmener au Pays Imaginaire afin que vous vérifiez… je serai honoré de vous avoir à bord de mon navire, Tia Dalma…"

La sorcière eut un petit rire.

"Non, capitaine, ce n'est décidément pas ce qui m'intéresse."

Le crochet dériva un instant - Mouche crut le voir pointer la gorge de la sorcière - puis se retrouva dans le dos de Hook, qui recula de quelques pas, sans se départir néanmoins de son sourire.

"Je ne sais quoi vous proposer, dans ce cas…  
\- Peut-être devriez-vous simplement abandonner."

Les yeux du capitaine se plissèrent et son regard se porta vers les fenêtres. Celui de Mouche suivit. Le marécage. Toujours aussi sombre et peu avenant. Toujours aussi…

Des lucioles.

Evidemment, le capitaine les avait vues avant lui.

"Et que penseriez-vous d'une fée pour vous tenir compagnie ?"

La sorcière pencha la tête sur le côté et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, réfléchissant. Puis elle éclata de rire.

"Pour venir à bout de Peter Pan, vous m'apporteriez son plus fidèle compagnon ?  
\- Je l'ai déjà capturée une fois.  
\- Et elle vous a échappé...  
\- Je doute que ce cher Peter songe à venir la chercher autre part que dans son Pays Imaginaire adoré. Marché conclu ?"

La sorcière fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants encore, puis tendit la main. Que le capitaine prit et porta à ses lèvres.

"Marché conclu, donc."

Le sourire de la sorcière ne plaisait pas à Mouche, mais il ne dit rien. Le capitaine savait ce qu'il faisait…

"Au plaisir, capitaine Hook…  
\- A très bientôt, Tia Dalma. Mouche, on y va."

Mouche laissa passer son capitaine, et quitta la cabane, non sans un dernier regard en direction de la sorcière. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci le fixait des yeux. Et lui fit même un clin d'œil.

"Capitaine ?  
\- Oui, Mouche ?  
\- C'était une très bonne idée."

Le capitaine Hook sourit.

"Je te remercie, Mouche. Je compte sur toi pour capturer la fée."

Evidemment.

La barque tanguait quelque peu au retour. A plusieurs reprises, Mouche eut l'impression qu'il allait basculer par-dessus bord et tomber dans l'eau sombre.

Il détestait les marécages.


	3. La fée

Assise, les bras croisés, Clochette était verte de rage. Ce qui se traduisait chez elle par une coloration rouge.

Sa lumière était la seule à l'éclairer, Mouche ayant recouvert la cage d'une veste avant d'entrer dans ce qui était vraisemblablement un repère de pirates. Ils avaient voyagé longuement. La fée avait bien tenté de s'évader à de nombreuses reprises, mais systématiquement Mouche, ou, plus fréquemment, Hook, l'avait rattrapée.

Néanmoins, elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'ils avaient quitté le Pays Imaginaire.

Et à présent, ils se trouvaient dans une ville remplie de pirates. L'équipage était descendu, Mouche avait été contraint de l'emmener avec lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Et à présent, il l'avait posée quelque part, et discutait avec deux autres pirates qui n'étaient vraisemblablement pas de l'équipage de Hook. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Clochette avait cessé de les écouter, toute occupée à sa colère.

Colère qui finit par s'atténuer suffisamment pour la laisser réfléchir. Elle se releva, chancelant un peu d'avoir été si longtemps trimballée à droite et à gauche, et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle savait être le point faible de la cage.

* * *  


Le Commodore… non, à ce train, probablement bientôt ex-Commodore… James Norrington grogna et se redressa.

Cet imbécile avait encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Evidemment, il pouvait le lui reprocher _une fois de plus_ , mais il connaissait déjà la répartie.

"Je sortirais bien par la porte, si je ne craignais de provoquer un scandale…"

Au moins, cette fois, il avait eu la décence de ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée en sortant.

Regagnant son lit, Norrington crut apercevoir une lueur du côté de l'armoire. Il se baissa discrètement pour ramasser son pistolet, qu'il avait lâché lors de son dernier… combat, et se dirigea vers le meuble en question. Oui, là, encore, un éclair pâle.

Doucement, James ouvrit la porte de la main qui ne tenait pas l'arme, pour découvrir… rien du tout. Il se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit, ou plus exactement vers ce qui était posé près du lit - à sa connaissance, les perruques ne brillaient pas dans le noir.

A l'aide du canon du pistolet, Norrington souleva la perruque - tiens, l'autre la lui avait laissée, pour une fois. Le coup faillit partir tout seul.

Immédiatement, la chose se mit à voleter dans la pièce. L'ex-Commodore se remit de sa surprise. Mais pas au point de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

D'elle-même, la créature arrêta son manège après avoir tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre - trop lourde - et alla s'installer en haut de l'armoire. Norrington attendit quelques minutes, puis s'approcha doucement. Il lui fallut grimper sur une chaise, mais il finit par atteindre la hauteur suffisante pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son visiteur.

Lequel ressemblait plutôt à une visiteuse. Qui le regardait avec un air de défi. Norrington leva les mains, dangereux pour son équilibre, surtout à cette heure, mais signe de paix universel, de ce qu'il en savait.

La créature avait forme humaine, si on oubliait les deux grandes ailes fines dans son dos. De ce qu'il savait des légendes populaires, on appelait cela une fée.

Sauf qu'il ne croyait pas aux fées.

Norrington était sur le point de conclure à un rêve et de rejoindre son lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un pirate entra, pirate qui, lui, s'affala bel et bien sur le lit en question, avant de jeter un regard surpris à l'autre homme.

"Tu ne me cherchais tout de même pas là-haut ?"

Le regard de James passa du pirate à la fée, puis de la fée, qui s'était subitement redressée, au pirate. Par définition, il ne rêvait jamais de Jack. Ou alors il oubliait ces rêves sitôt éveillé.

Il allait définitivement descendre de la chaise lorsque Sparrow se leva.

"Oh, tiens, on dirait…"

James se retourna brusquement, geste très périlleux en sa situation, pour constater que la créateur lumineuse s'était déjà envolée du côté du pirate. Norrington se retourna une nouvelle fois et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Après avoir pu constater qu'il ne rêvait bel et bien pas, James se releva douloureusement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Jack, dans la main duquel s'était posée la créature.

"Une connaissance à toi ?  
\- Commodore James Norrington, je vous présente la fée Clochette.  
\- Jack. Les fées n'existent…"

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, il se retrouva avec la main de Sparrow - l'autre main que celle qui tenait la créature - plaquée contre sa bouche.

"Je te conseillerais d'oublier cette idée, mon ami, si tu ne veux pas y contribuer."

Norrington fronça les sourcils.

"Et elles sont très susceptibles, ajouta Jack en enlevant sa main.  
\- C'est que tu t'y connais, railla l'ancien Commodore.  
\- Oh, il se trouve que j'ai… mmh… eu l'occasion de rencontrer Clochette et quelques uns de ses amis… dans un lieu qui était loin de Tortuga…  
\- Et elle est venue te rendre une visite amicale ? A qui d'autre as-tu donné mon adresse ?  
\- Personne… le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Evidemment… tiens, je crois qu'elle veut que tu t'occupe d'elle… je vais peut-être vous laisser entre vieux amis…"

En effet, "Clochette" tapait du pied depuis quelques minutes, les bras croisés autour de sa taille minuscule.

"Mmh, oui, très chère, vous disiez ?"

Norrington leva les yeux au ciel, prit la couverture et se la rabattit sur la tête.

  
* * *  


Il fut réveillé ce qui lui sembla être deux minutes plus tard, lorsque les mains de Jack le secouèrent par une épaule.

Norrington grogna.

"Mmh, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Discute avec ta fée, plutôt.  
\- Justement."

James soupira, mais finit par suivre le pirate jusque dans le couloir.

"Quoi ? chuchota-t-il d'un air exaspéré.  
\- Le problème, c'est que… je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Disons que, globalement, j'ai compris, mais dans le détail…  
\- Et puis-je savoir en quoi cette affaire me concerne ?  
\- Je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance…  
\- Je pourrais jouer les traducteurs, c'est ça ? Je te rappelle que je ne crois pas aux…"

Il se prit un méchant coup de pied dans le genou. Auquel il répondit dès qu'il le put, mais Jack était déjà hors d'atteinte.

Quelques secondes de calcul mental suffirent à Norrington pour faire mine de se calmer.

"Désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour toi.  
\- Bon, eh bien… tant pis, soupira le pirate. Je suppose que je vais continuer de hocher la tête. Tu peux…"

Geste en direction du lit.

"Te rendormir, si tu veux.  
\- Oh, que c'est aimable à toi de m'en donner la permission…"

James se dirigea néanmoins vers son lit. Et attrapa le pistolet qui reposait à côté, pour le diriger vers le pirate.

"Sors d'ici.  
\- Allons, James… sois raisonnable.  
\- Dehors.  
\- A cette heure, il ne serait pas sage de…"

Clic.

"Très bien, très bien, je sors…"

Et il sortit en effet. Par la fenêtre.

Norrington poussa un soupir et constata que Clochette n'avait pas suivi le pirate. Pour tout dire, elle était restée assise en haut de l'armoire à les regarder, les bras croisés, visiblement exaspérée par toutes ces mascarades humaines.

"Désolé, mais je doute qu'il ait pu vous aider de toute façon."

Haussement de minuscules épaules. Norrington réprima un bâillement.

"La fenêtre est toujours ouverte, si vous voulez. J'espère que vous allez retrouver votre chemin. En tout cas… bonne nuit."

Et il se recoucha.

  
* * *

Pour être réveillé une nouvelle fois par des coups assez violents contre sa porte. Si Jack croyait qu'il allait lui ouvrir, il pouvait…

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et plusieurs pirates entrèrent qui n'étaient pas Jack. Norrigton se leva d'un bond, et attrapa son arme dans la foulée. Il aurait préféré l'épée mais… l'épée était à bord du navire. Là où il lui restait encore un peu de dignité.

"Messieurs, que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
\- Nous cherchons quelqu'un."

Et en effet, ils avaient l'air de chercher, du moins, ceux qui ne braquaient pas le Commodore de leurs armes. Le pirate qui avait parlé était plutôt petit et rondouillard, et manifestement… embarrassé. Il jetait des regards dans toute la pièce, sans pour autant bouger de sa place, laissant le boulot aux gros bras.

Norrington jeta lui aussi un regard circulaire. Le soleil s'était levé, il était donc difficile de repérer le moindre scintillement. Peut-être la fée était partie… tant mieux pour elle. Car si les pirates disaient chercher "quelqu'un", peu de personnes tenaient dans des tiroirs…

"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous cherchez "quelqu'un" dans ma chambre ?  
\- Oh, nous cherchons toutes les chambres…  
\- Et toutes les auberges, peut-être ?  
\- Exactement."

La dernière voix venait de l'extérieur de la pièce, mais James la connaissait. Lorsque son propriétaire s'avança, il ne put retenir un sourire.

"Tiens donc, quelle coïncidence. Vous êtes l'autre James, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'autre James plissa les yeux, puis sourit à son tour.

"Quelle coïncidence en effet… pourrez-vous transmettre mes amitiés à ce bon vieux Jack lorsque vous le reverrez ?  
\- Vous m'excuserez, mais la seule chose que je souhaite transmettre à Sparrow est une balle dans la tête."

L'autre James eut un petit rire.

"Que je vous comprends… même si pour ma part, je me contenterais de lui vider les entrailles avec mon crochet…"

Crochet qu'il lui sortit de derrière son dos comme pour le lui faire admirer. Oui, Norrington avait bien remarqué ce "détail" lors de leur précédente rencontre…

"Pourtant, vous aviez l'air en bon terme…  
\- Il faut se méfier des apparences, monsieur…  
\- Commodore Norrington.  
\- … exactement ce que je disais…"

James n'apprécia pas la remarque, mais n'en montra rien.

"Capitaine James Hook, pour vous servir.  
\- J'aimerais que vous quittiez cette chambre.  
\- Toutes mes excuses, Commodore, mais cette… coïncidence ne fait qu'aviver mon désir de la fouiller…  
\- Si c'est Sparrow que vous cherchez, je doute qu'il tienne sous cette armoire. Et puis, vous le repéreriez aisément à l'odeur.  
\- J'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler que celle de notre ami commun, Commodore.  
\- Vraiment ? Méfiez-vous, il peut vite devenir une obsession…  
\- Vous parlez d'expérience, je présume ?"

Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas ce… James Hook. Qui s'approcha de la table de nuit.

"Vous permettez ?"

La perruque.

"Non.  
\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?  
\- Disons qu'elle est… sacrée.  
\- Dans ce cas, pardonnez mon sacrilège…"

Il souleva la perruque. Quelque chose s'échappa très vite.

Mais la fenêtre était fermée, de même que la porte. La fée était piégée.

James éleva de nouveau son arme.

"Messieurs, je vous conseillerais d'ouvrir cette fenêtre, si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre capitaine.  
\- Monsieur Mouche ? fit l'autre, imperturbable.  
\- Oui Capitaine ?  
\- Contentez-vous d'assommer ce cher Commodore. Notre ami commun risquerait de m'en vouloir s'il lui arrivait malheur."

C'est alors que Norrington réalisa que non, tous les pirates n'étaient pas absorbés par la capture de la fée, et que l'un d'entre eux avait un pistolet braquée sur lui.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
 __  
To be continued…


End file.
